Chisel 2
|avatarsFromGame= |description = Planet digging follow up to our former title, now with the power to rocket jump!}} Chisel 2 is an action puzzle-platform game released March 16, 2011 and is the sequel to Chisel. Like the previous game, the player controls a robot referred to as the "Chiseler" and is given the task of cutting planets down to size. This game was made a distributable game on August 15th, 2012. The game introduces multiple planets in a single level, of which Chiseler is required to use a new "rocket jump" technique to jump from planet to planet. Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move left/right * Space bar - Drill downwards * Up arrow key - Perform a standard jump * (hold) - Perform a rocket jump upon release Levels Chisel 2 has thirty levels. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Chisel2lv3.png|Level 3. Note the elements from Mutiny and the cameos off Magneboy Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Chisel2_lv6.png|Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Ending Enemies *'Robearcops' - Robearcops perform rocket jumps to different planetoids. They can still be killed from drilling underneath. *Quackbots - Yellow quackbots have new behaviors. When jumped on, they turn into red quackbots while stunned. Whilst normal red quackbots appear in only one level of the game *Nipbots - Nipbots pop out from the ground and walk around the planet. If jumped on, they will go back into a normal turnip Hazards Interactive objects Trailer Nitrome released a trailer for Chisel 2 on March 11th, 2011, showcasing the rocket jump technique along with a couple snippets from some of the levels. Glitches Bang glitch There is a glitch in Chisel 2 that some enemies will rapidly bang into each other. File:I_don't_like_you_glitch.png|The glitch in action Moon planet glitch If the player drills in a particular matter on level 5, one half of the moon will disappear. Chisel 2 - Glitch - Level 5 Moon vanishing.png Infinite Drilling glitch If the player drills through a small planet (no matter the level) enough times to make it as small and drillable as possible, the player can glitch and cause Chiseler to drill through the planet and possibly throughout the void of space for the rest of his robotic life. Level skip If a level is completed quickly, and the button next is clicked, on the start of the level a box will pop up saying level complete. If the level section is visited again, the skipped level will have a lock on it. File:Another_glitch.png|The level section after the level skip glitch has been done = Level failed glitch Like the level skip glitch, if the level has been failed quickly, and the replay button is clicked, a box will pop up at the start of the level saying it has been failed. Sound FX glitch If the player mutes the sound FX while they are drilling the sound of them drilling will not stop until they drill again with the sound FX not muted. Barricadebot glitch If the player starts a level in which Chiseler spawns right above a Barricadebot and the player presses the drill button at the right frame, he/she will be able to drill right through the Barricadebot. Rapidly pressing the space bar right as the screen transition starts will make this glitch easy to perform. Chisel2_spawn_bumber_glitch.gif|The player clipping through a Barricadebot right at the beginning of level 16 Cameos * The Moon appears as a planet *Magneboy appears on a planet, dressed to look like a pirate MagneboyChisel2.png|The cameo of Magneboy dressed as a pirate in the top planet of the level 3 Trivia * Chisel 2 takes place in a galaxy which was supposed to be destroyed by Chiseler (according to the prequel's end). * Foreman Buzz breaks the fourth wall in the first level by mentioning the "last game" (Chisel 1). * Scratchbots and bomb crabs are accidentally called digbots and boombots in Chisel 2, respectively. Both of their re-given names are actually names of enemies in Chisel 1. * Sprites of the wormholes and red field of the player's bombs of Nanobots exist in the coding, but are unused. * In level 4, when Chiseler says, "My sensors indicate (this asteroid field) hasn't been used since 1979.", it is shown that the level design is the same of the Atari game Asteroids, which was released in 1979. *For the Nitrome Jam game Rockitty: 9 Lives, there is an icon for Chisel in the "More projects created by this team members" section credited as Chisel but leading to Chisel 2. Chisel Jam Icon.png|The icon es:Chisel 2 Category:Chisel series Category:Action games Category:Platform games Category:Puzzle games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:2011 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Chris Burt-Brown Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games Category:Distributable games